


Good Points

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "The more I learn, the more I realize how little I know."





	Good Points

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Good Points**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: 20 Hours in America  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Celebrate, people - the first post-ep of the season! Woohoo!  
**Summary:** "The more I learn, the more I realize how little I know."  


What makes a person do something like this? 

It's not like whoever set off the pipe bombs was trying to gain revenge on all the people who teased them in the past - most of the people there were from other schools, they wouldn't even be known by whomever did this. To say nothing of the fact that...they were kids swimming. 

So what makes a person do something like this? 

I don't know. Really I...I just don't know. 

A year ago I would've tried to make up an answer, but after today...I'm realizing that I don't know as much as I like to think I do. Josh says I'm smarter than he is sometimes and he comes to me on legal advice, Toby belittles me and that's all fine and good 'cause he's my boss and he's allowed. 

But Josh is-...he knows what he's doing in there. He realizes what's going on in the Oval Office and not only does he know what's going on, he can respond to it. 

I spent the whole day learning how ignorant I am of the inner-workings I claim to know about. That I thought I knew about until I sat in on them and found out... 

The more I learn, the more I realize how little I know. 

Which is strange for me because I was always the - well, the proverbial...what Toby's been calling the "Smartest Kid in the Class" syndrome, that was me. I was the one who sat front row and centre with my hand raised to answer all the questions. 

But here I am in a new class where I'm NOT the smartest one - in fact today, I feel like the dumbest. 

I had one good moment. One good point. In the entire day. Which, don't get me wrong, it's good that I had a good point but...I'm used to thinking I have more than that. I mocked Ainsley for being amazed that I could make good points, but truth be told...I'm starting to find it amazing that I can make them at all anymore sometimes. 

I suppose I could chalk it up to not having slept in...I don't know, forever, I guess, and not usually being in on policy decisions as much as writing speeches but...I don't like making excuses for what I don't know or what I don't do well, I like to do things well to make up for it. 

So I guess I'll just have to learn. Do it more. That way I can get better... and next time Josh gets lost - which he will, I can guarantee 'cause he's Josh and I've known him a long time - I can step in and staff the President... and make two good points. 

That's my goal. Well, that and to finally sleep. 


End file.
